The Story Of Foxica
by artisticAilurophile
Summary: The characters from FNAF are in human form and 6th graders at Fazbear Junior High. Bon-Bon aka Toy Bonnie (is genderswapped) has a mach making service and Chica is a very hard person to find a mach for, that is untill the time some friends were walking to PE.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Bon-Bon Bunny Mach Maker

Chica and Toy Chica aka Chichi were walking to class, although they're twins you never would have guessed it! Chica is more serious and spend most of her time alone. Chichi on the other hand was preppy, fun, outgoing basically everything Chica isn't. As the twins walked their separate ways (Chica to GT math and Chichi to regular social studies) Chica sat in her desk and got out her math notebook and new mechanical pencil. She was drawing a picture of someone. The girl next to her leaned over and gave her a folded up paper. «Bon-Bon Bunny Mach Making Service never met a person with out a mach» Chica gave Bon-Bon her phone number little did Chica know somebody already loved her and his sister had a few tricks up her sleeve

[two hours later]

Bon-Bon was in study hall paper-chatting with Chica. Chica was filling out an application for Bon-Bon's mach making service, some of the other students were doing it too. Chichi had an application and then *BEEP BEEP BEEP* ChichI cared to death. The class lined up behind Mrs. Breakfast-Biscuits. The students walked silently down the hallway to the playground where they stood until the P.A. System turned on "Attention students and faculty you may all go back into the building" Principal Fazbear said. Everyone walked back into the building got their supplies and went to extra curricular classes.

Chica sat at her desk and got ready for drama class. Bon-Bon told her she still couldn't find her a mach. Chica was sad she thought she was perfect for someone. Chichi has a boyfriend Toy Freddy aka Fred. Chichi and Fred were cute together. "Just pray to God Freddy or Goldie aren't my perfect mach, hello gross" Chica whispered to herself. Foxy and Mangle walked in. They are twins but like Chica and Chichi they are polar opposites. Foxy is more into school sports and Mangle is more into drama and art. Everyone could tell Mangle forced Foxy to take drama class so he can try it to see if he would like to try one of her interests. After about an hour of listening to a teacher blab on and on and on about proscenium stages then it was seventh period.

"Yay PE" Chica said sarcastically. "Gymnastics unit!" Mangle yelled running down the hall to catch up with her brother and best friends. "Bon-Bon did you find me a mach yet?" Chica asked her friend. "Sorry Chica not yet." Bon-Bon replied with a look of failure on her face as she was pushing back a lock of her sky blue hair that fell out of her pigtails. Chica started tearing up like Bon-Bon. Foxy put his arm around Chica's shoulder as Bon-Bon looked up pushing Mangle's arm off her shoulder. "Chica I need to talk to you in private." Bon-Bon said with an evil-ish smirk and a "go away" look on her face towards Mangle and Foxy. Foxy had a thought about what the girls would talk about. Mangle looked really offended so she agreed to tell Foxy everything the others discussed.

[in the locker room]

"Chica I found you a ma-" Mangle cut Bon-Bon off. "BON-BON YOU BETTER NOT BE SETTING CHICA UP WITH MY BROTHER!" Mangle screamed at Bon-Bon. Chica walked out of the locker room with a frightened look on her face. "Coach Snow, Mangle is having a vocal fight with Bon-Bon they need help in the girls locker room!" Chica said. Lucilly the other girls were out in the gym running laps as well as the boys. Coach Snow told Chica to start her laps, and she did. Foxy was running next to Chica trying to make her feel better.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A Mangle's Predicament &amp; A McDonald's Dilemma

Coach Snow walked into the locker room to find Bon-Bon crying and Mangle yelling at Bon-Bon. "BON-BON, MANGLE KNOCK IT OFF" Coach Snow yelled at the girls. "BON-BON STARTED IT!" Mangle screeched in a high pitch voice. "NO I DIDN'T YOU DID MANGLE!" Bon-Bon yelled at MANGLE. "I'M SURPRISED I'M STILL FRIENDS WITH A TROLL FACED ASS HOLE LIKE YOU BON-BON!" Mangle yelled fighting to get the last word. "MANGLE FOX WATCH YOUR TONE YOUNG LADY!" Coach Snow yelled in disbelief Mangle was always a decent child she'd never have seemed to have snooped this low before. "MANGLE YOUR SORRY LITTLE BUTT IS GONNA BE MARCHING DOWN TO ISS DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Coach Snow disciplined Mangle. "Was that a rhetorical question?" Mangle asked challenging Coach Snow's intelligence. Mangle knew her older twin brother was gonna escort Mangle to the main office.

"Mangle...what's gotten into you lately?, you're not acting like yourself." Foxy said as his sister walked into the ISS room. Miss Bowl Of Soup gave Foxy 3 tootsie rolls. One for him, one for Bon-Bon, and one for Chica. Foxy was happy to have gotten the king sized kind.

After PE was dismissal time and Foxy made a group chat on his phone with Chica &amp; Bon-Bon. "Bye guys!" Chica called running to her mom's shiny, gold Cadillac. "Chica is rich I think." Bon-Bon said. "I don't know about you but I want to ride in that gold Cadillac." Foxy said admiring Chica's mom's Cadillac. "I live near Chica I just never realized that's her mom's Cadillac outside the apartment building" said Foxy. "Hmmm do you live over in that new Fredbear's Apartments?" Bon-Bon asked Foxy as they walked past the car lane. "Yes actually I do in apartment 310." Foxy responded getting his bycicle out of the bike rack. He hopped on his bike and rode home. Bon-Bon got on the bus and sat next to Mari. "Hello Bon." Mari said casually. Mari's striped long ponytail looked more like a raccoon tail. Bon-Bon's hair was out of the hair ties and was back shoulder length and shiny like the gold Cadillac that belongs to Chica's mom.

Chica and Chichi got out of their mother's car and walked upstairs. Their mom got out of the car and followed her daughters. Foxy pulled up to the building on his shiny blue bycicle that was sparkling in the sunlight. Foxy ran upstairs and Chica saw him going up to the third floor across the hall from her. Chichi ran around the hallway getting yelled at Mr. Bunny downstairs. Mrs. Chikks told her daughters to come inside. "Chica can you take Clyde for a walk?" Mrs. Chikks asked. "Yes mam" Chica said putting the leash and harness on her pet.

Chica walked downstairs and Clyde started freaking out by apartment 205. A sign on the door said reserved. Chica and Clyde moved on and Clyde went potty in the lawn. Then Chica turned around and saw Bon-Bon and Foxy. "Hi guys!" Chica called to her walked over to Chica and Clyde. "Who's that?" Foxy asked pointing to Chica's cat. "That's Clyde my cat." Chica said.

Mangle was walking up to the apartment building. She saw that jerk Bon-Bon, Foxy her brother, and the girl she had plans for Chica. "FOXY, what's wrong with you!" Mangle shouted at her older twin. Foxy ignored her as Mangle went up to Chica's apartment. "How does she know where I live?" Chica told her friends to wait here so she could take Clyde upstairs. When Chica got to the door she heard Chichi and Mangle talking about a plan. Chica wanted to let Clyde inside so she went in anyways, after all her younger twin sister can't keep her outside. Clyde ran inside and Chica told her mom where she'd go. Chica ran downstairs to meet up with the others. Mangle ran down after Chica. Chica told her friends she'd be treating them to McDonald's and she had money to buy 3 meals.

When the three friends went to McDonald's they ran into Freddy Fazbear and Bonnie Bunny. "Those two are buttholes." Chica said. "I wish I could use stronger language because they are that kind of holes." Bon-Bon corrected Chica. "The ass kind?" Foxy whispered to his friends who then nodded. "Foxy you owe me a dollar." Chica said. "Aw crap!" Foxy replied. It was their turn in line next. "Hello welcome to mcdonalds, what can I get for you?" the counter person said. "I will have a mcdouble and large fries with a sweet tea." Chica said. "I will take a quarter-pounder, large fries, and a Pepsi." Foxy said. "Could I please have a cheeseburger, medium fries, and small HiC." Bon-Bon said. "Ok that'll be $21.21 please." the counter person said. Chica paid her kindly $21.21 "can I have a name for your order?" the person asked. "Chica!" Chica replied. They got their food to go and went back to their apartment building.

When they got back Freddy and Bonnie were on the steps. "Hi?" Foxy said to them. "Uhm excuse me." Bon-Bon said to her younger twin and his friend. "Thank you!" Bonnie said rudely. "HEY THAT FOOD WAS $21.21 YOU BUTTHOLE!" Chica said grabbing the bag from his hand. Chica got out her phone and called , she told him about Bonnie's behavior. Later that day Bonnie was grounded.


	3. Chapter 3 (part 1)

Chapter 3: Mangle's Messed-Up Sleepover (part 1)

[Saturday]

"WEEKEND PAR-TAY!" Chichi yelled. Running around the house like a maniac. It was 5 am. Chica was mad, Mrs. Chicks was mad, and Mr. Bunny downstairs was furious. He came upstairs 45 times threatening Chichi. To keep her sister out Chica locked the bedroom door since her sister had been annoying her. Mrs. Chicks got up for work at 6am she had to be there at 7. "PARTY PARTY PARTY!" Chichi yelled running around the house drinking some mochalatte and pepsi smoothie or something. Foxy came over later with Bon-Bon and they were looking for Chica. Chica's mom let her go play with them. Chichi wanted to stay with someone so she had to sit in Mr. Bunny's living room watching Mrs. Bunny's soap opera's. Chichi preferably wanted to watch her sister's opera shows which she hated even more.

Chica was it trying to tag Bon-Bon and Foxy. Foxy was now it and so he tagged Bon-Bon. Chica hid in the stairwell hoping to jumpscare her friend. Bon-Bon was unexpectant to it and Chica really scared Bon-Bon. Amazingly Foxy had the same had to go to Walmart to pick up canned cat food for some odd reason. When Foxy got on his bicycle the girls headed upstairs to Bon-Bon's house.

[At Bon-Bon's House]

"Hello there Chica and Bon-Bon what's up?, and where's that redhead kid? Mr. Bunny asked. "Nothing much so we decided to come over here". Bon-Bon said. "Just out of curiosity who's the redhead kid?" Chica asked. "That kid what's-his-face who pretended to be a pirate fox in '87." Mr. Bunny said. "Foxy who pretended to be a pirate fox in kindergarten during 1987." Chica said. "He's at walmart he'll be back later." Bon-Bon said.

[At Walmart]

"Hmmm, fancy feast or 9 lives?" Foxy whispered to himself. "Chica would know" Foxy said. (Phone Call): Foxy: hey Chica what cat food brand does Clyde eat? Chica: 9 lives or friskies. Foxy: ok canned or bagged? Chica: canned why? Foxy: just wondering so I can buy good $5 canned cat food. Chica: I gotta go now bye! Foxy: ok bye.(End Call). Springtrap walked around the isle. "Hey Fox-man what up?" Springtrap asked. "Oh nothing, I just had to call Chica and-" Foxy began before getting cut off by Springtrap. "Did ya do it?" "No Springtrap,I had to call her and get advice on canned cat food." Foxy replied. "Canned cat food?" Springtrap asked with a confused/constipated look on his face. "My mom asked me to get some from Walmart and I don't know why." Foxy said. "Foxy, where do you live?" Springtrap asked. "Uh my mom told me not to tell anybody." Foxy said. "I need to go now bye."

[5 hours later] (Mangle's House)

"MOOOOM!, pleeeeaaaseee!?" Mangle said begging her mom to let her do something. "No mangle I simply cannot have you and whoever else running amok in my house, I have work tomorrow." Mrs. Fox argued. "Mom, it'll only be me, Chica, Bon-Bon, and Chichi!" Mangle said. "Where do they all live anyhow?" Mrs. Fox asked. " They all live here in Fredbear apartments." Mangle said. "I don't work till noon, so if it's ok with Cherri Chicks and Bethany Bunny, than it's ok with me." Mrs. Fox responded. "Can I go ask them?" Mangle asked. "Of course you can." Mrs. Fox replied.

As Mangle walked down the hallway to get her friends she was skipping and her elbow-length pink hair with white highlights was bouncing as well. Knock knock knock-knock-knock "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Mangle sang as she knocked on Chica &amp; Chichi's door. "Hello Mangle!" Mrs. Chicks said. "Hello , I was wondering if Chica and Chichi could come over and have a sleepover?" Mangle asked politely. "That's great because I got stuck with the night shift and needed Chica and Chichi to go somewhere. So of course they will be over shortly." Mrs Chicks responded. Mangle walked downstairs next. Mrs. Bunny answered the door. "Hello , I was wondering if Bon-Bon could come over for a sleepover." Mangle asked. "BON-BON, YOUR GOING TO MANGLE'S HOUSE FOR A SLEEPOVER; OH AND DONT COME HOME TILL MORNING"


	4. Chapter 3 (part 2)

The Story Of Foxica: Chapter 3 Mangle's Messed Up Sleepover (part two)

A\N I'm sorry if this chapter offends anybody the "Gabe Itches" dare is just a joke and is not meant offensively your friend, PRINCESSCHICA

[Later that day]

Everyone was over at Mangle's house. Chica, Bon-Bon, Chichi, Mangle,&amp; Foxy were in the livingroom. Mrs. Fox was making dinner. "lets go into mine &amp; Foxy's room" Mangle said. Once they all got into the bedroom. "i've got an idea!" Chica said "well what the heck is it!" Chichi said "Let's play truth or dare you meatball!" Chica said. "YAY!" everyone said. "i'll go first!, Foxy truth or dare?" Bon-Bon said. "Dare!" Foxy said. "Foxy I dare you to, say Ice Bank Myself five times fast. "ice bank myself, icebank myself, i spank myself, I spank myself, I spank myself." Foxy said. Nobody could stop laughing. "MY TURN!, Mangle truth or dare?" Foxy asked "DARE!" mangle said "ok, I dare you to say Gabe Itches five times fast!" Foxy replied. "Gabe itches, Gabiches, Gay Bitches, Gay Bitches, Gay bitches." Mangle replied. That time everybody laughed so hard Bon-Bon choked! "My turn! Chica, truth or dare?" Mangle said "Truth" Chica replied. "Chica is it true that you like Foxy?" Mangle asked. Bon-Bon bit her lip. Chichi had a look of sadness in her eyes. Foxy was nervous awaiting Chica's response. "Can I chicken out?" Chica asked nervously. "Hell no!" Mangle said. "um well then in that case I uh... Yes I do, go ahead and vomit Foxy, as for you Mangle go ahead and kill me now but I'm telling you the god's honest truth not only that but I love Foxy!" Chica said. Bon-Bon was surprised by her speech. Chichi ran into the bathroom crying. Mangle was crying because of her spirited words. Foxy was about to speak before Chichi came in. Chichi's mascara was running and her fists were clenched then she spoke "Chica, Foxy, it will now be war upon you both!" "Chichi, its not my fault!" Chica yelled. "your right its not your fault its hers!" Chichi yelled pointed at Mangle and ran home. "well uh so much for her." Mangle said. "Chica I love you too." Foxy said. "My services really work!" Bon-Bon said as she took a picture of the now making out couple. "and post #Foxica on animatrongram!" Bon-Bon said. "DINNER'S READY!" Mrs. Fox called. Everyone ran to the kitchen. Chica and Foxy sat next to each other and Mangle and Bon-Bon sat next to each other with Mrs. Fox at the end of the table. "Where'd Chichi go?" Mrs. Fox asked. "she ran home because she was mad that Chica and I are dating now." Foxy replied. "Im happy that Chica has the opportunity to help you with my future Grand Children!" Mrs. Fox said. "Are you telling Miss Chicks?, and what about Mr. Chicks, its funny how Chica never Mrs. Fox got cut off by Chica running into the living room crying. "Foxy, go and talk to her." Mrs. Fox said. "Chica, it's me, Foxy uh... My mom didn't mean for you to get upset." Foxy called. When he came closer to Chica he saw her looking at a picture she had brought with her. "Foxy, I understand, it's just that my father passed away seven years ago, and then my mom had to move to Fredbear Apartments because she could no longer afford our old mansion, so Chichi and I only lived there for five years, and with being twelve now it's just I thought I'd be over it by now... But I'm not." Chica said crying still. "Chi, I know it can be hard to deal with that and my parents are divorced, and the reason I'm never with my dad is because he assaulted Mangle when we were five, so he's in jail now." Foxy said now crying as well. "I'm so sorry Foxy." Chica said. They both entered the kitchen, everyone finished eating and now it's 6:00am Mangle passed out in the bathroom and her head fell in the toilet bowl! Unfortunately there was urine in the toilet. "I LIKE PUMPKIN PIE!" Bon-Bon said. "Want some?" Foxy asked. "uh... Sure, but are we supposed to eat it?" Bon-Bon asked. "Sure thing Bon, Mangle got it from Chica, and Mom has no idea we have it!" Foxy replied. "Where is Chica?" Bon-Bon asked. "where could she have gone at six am?" Foxy replied. Bon-Bon looked at her iPhone. "August 8th, oh my! I can tell you, only if you want to know." Bon-Bon said.


	5. Chapter 4

The Story Of Foxica: Chapter 4 Cemetery Sadness and Jail Breaks

author's note: I apologize if this chapter has characters being stupid and immature, but I am the same age as these characters, later on in the story, I'll probably use my actual events as a seventh grader, to add actuality to the seventh graders perspective! Also check out my Tumblr disco-kitty345 also I will be posting my drawings of the characters from this story! Your Friend, PRINCESSCHICA

"Yes Bon-Bon, tell me what my girlfriend is doing at 6:00am on August 8th!" Foxy replied. "I've known Chica for eight years now, almost nine years, but I'll tell you one thing, it's about her dad, he survived Cancer twice in his lifetime, and he died in a car accident, Chica sprained her left ankle, Chichi broke her left leg and left arm, and their mom broke two toes on her left foot. I was in the car too, I had broken my left shoulder, and Chichi's head smacked it which made it worse. We were driving to Chica's old mansion for a sleepover. They had just picked me up from my apartment. A 18 wheeler truck ran into the left side of the Silver Chevy Equinox, if I remember correctly. But it was 6:00am, at the time of the accident. It was in the newspaper, and was the talk of the town. I still remember Chica screaming at the truck driver she was all like YOU JUST KILLED MY DAD, AND NOW YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES OF YOUR ACTIONS MONSIEUR! Chica had no reason not to be mad, she was on crutches in Kindergarten." Bon-Bon said. "so she's at the Cemetery?" Foxy asked. "Yes, we should wake up Mangle, get the pie, tell your mom, and go!" Bon-Bon said triumphantly. "at 6:00am Mangle is asleep in the toilet bowl, like always. "has she ever-" Bon-Bon asked. "Yes, it was my Grandma's!" Foxy replied. "Was is smelly?" Bon-Bon asked. "She- Oh forget it, lets just change the subject!" Foxy said. "Let's just go get Chica!" Bon-Bon yelled.

[At the cemetery]

"I love you Daddy, it was so sudden, one moment you were driving us home, and the next moment Mom is planning a funeral." Chica said. "Chica, is 6:30am too late to come see your dad?" Bon-Bon called. "Bon!, glad you came, you're the only other one here." Chica said sobbing. "Well uh Foxy and Mangle came, they're at the church right now admiring stained glass windows." Bon-Bon said. "Well I'm ready to go now, we can meet up with them, hop on our bikes and go." Chica said.

[At Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria]

Foxy looked out the window because he thought he heard something, he then saw a anorexic looking middle aged man, in a prisoner's uniform running away from the diner. His first thought was that it was all a hallucination of his father who long ago was sent to life in prison. Foxy never felt like a normal boy growing up, but he did have a lot of time in and out of court houses, hospitals, and foster homes. Foxy and Mangle's mom had to put the two five-year-old twins in a foster home under the promise that when she someday returned to retrieve her children they'd have somewhere to live for the rest of their lives. On the Fox twins' seventh birthday they're surprise was their mom and her new car. After while they got to Fredbear Apartments, and have lived there ever since.

But Foxy was certain this man IS his father... (TO BE CONTINUED)


	6. Chapter 5

The Story of Foxica Chapter 5: Revenge of Foxy's Frenemy

Foxy sat alone at lunch because he was worried about being bullied. Chica sat down beside him. "Foxy, nobody is going to bully you just because you thought you saw your dad outside Freddy's." Chica said. Bon-Bon sat down. "hey guys!" she said. "hey!" said Foxy &amp; Chica. "Foxy boy! U still worried about your problems?" a voice called across the cafeteria. Foxy covered his face with his hands. "Foxy, can't you hear me? Can't you remember?" the voice continued. "I remember, I can hear him, but I never want to see him" Foxy whispered into Chica's ear. A golden haired boy in a purple shirt and jeans with a purple hat walked over and sat down. "Foxy, you're not still mad about your hand are you?" he asked. "let me see, you bit my hand and and it bled so much I had to get it amputated. Noooo I'm so not mad" Foxy replied sarcastically. "Who are you?" Chica asked. "The name's Fazbear, Fredbear Fazbear!" he said. "Fredbear..." Chica mumbled. "Fazbear..." Bon-Bon mumbled. "Fredbear!" Mangle yelled. Mangle &amp; Fredbear 's jaw dropped open. "Fredbear, Mangle, what?" Foxy asked. "Blame the couple, not the matchmaker" Bon-Bon said. "I'm going to kill you Fredbear whatever your middle name is Fazbear!" Foxy said. "good luck with that Foxy." Fredbear replied. The girls and Fredbear continued to talk. Foxy walked off and sat with Springtrap. "so I saw Bon-Bon's Animatrongram post #foxica." Springtrap said. "when did Fredbear come back?" Foxy asked. "Yesterday, he just got out of juvie." Springtrap said. "did he tell you why he was in Juvie?" Foxy asked. "yeah, something about biting a kid's hand and the kid got its hand amputated, then Fredbear went to Juvie." Springtrap stated. "remember in second grade you made fun of my "plastic pirate hook"?" Foxy asked. "yeah, why?" Springtrap replied. "Fredbear bit my hand in preschool." Foxy whispered "HEY EVERYONE, FOXY GOT HIS HAND BITTEN IN PRESCHOOL BY FREDBEAR FAZBEAR AND THAT'S WHY HE WEARS THAT HOOK HAND THINGIE!" Springtrap yelled. Everyone surrounding Fredbear backed away or ran off screaming. "S-Springtrap?" Fredbear asked.

(Three Hours Later)

Slam! The guidance counselor banged his book on his desk. "Mr. Fitzgerald, who caused this tremendous situation in the cafeteria you?, Foxy?, Springtrap?, or Fredbear?" Counselor Schmidt asked. "Mr Schmidt, it was started in preschool by Fredbear biting Foxy's hand and then Fredbear went to Juvie." Jeremy said. "Fredbear Fazbear?" Mr. Schmidt asked. "yes sir." Jeremy said. "ok, thank you, I will tell the district office." Mr. Schmidt said.

(Three hours later)

"Chica why are you on the bus?" Freddy asked. "My mom's car wouldn't start." she replied. "I have balloon boy's mom's phone number!" Mangle yelled. "Stop it!" BB yelled. "Can I have it?" Freddy asked. "HEY EVERYBODY BALLOON BOY'S MOM'S PHONE NUMBER IS 1234567890!" Fredbear yelled. "SIT YOUR FUCKING ASS DOWN IN THAT SEAT BEFORE I CALL PRINCIPAL FAZBEAR!" Mr. Gus the bus driver yelled. "Pissed off much" Fredbear said. "What did you just say to me?" Mr. Gus asked. "I said pissed off much" Fredbear repeated growing angrier. Mr. Gus dialed the principal's phone. "Hello Gus, what's the problem now?" Principal Fazbear asked. "Can you take Fredbear Fazbear to your office, he was being really bad he said to me "pissed off much" and he should be punished." said Mr. Gus. "send him in" said Principal Fazbear as she hung up the phone. "Fredbear, go to the principal's office!" Mr. Gus said.

(In the office)

"Seventh graders shouldn't be using this kind of act Fredbear. I understand you just finished your time in Juvie. So readjusting to school life will take some time. But that doesn't make it OK to act the way you have been acting. For example Foxy, Jeremy, there's others too. But because of how you behaved I'm going to have to punish you. And I know exactly what to do... (To be continued)

Author's Note

Do any of you have ideas on how Fredbear should be punished? This is school appropriate requests. Nothing about jail or juvie. Some examples of school appropriate requests will be put into a poll so people can vote. I will start one within 30mins. If this chapter being published.

Thanks, your friend PRINCESSCHICA


	7. Chapter 6

The Story Of Foxica chapter 6: The Truth Behind Bars

The truth is that it _**was**_ Foxy's dad outside Freddy's. The truth is that Foxy's dad is suffering from suicide attempts _**not**_ anorexia nervosa. The truth is that Foxy's dad escaped jail...

The truth is that Fredbear is _**not**_ free from juvie. The truth is Fredbear _**didn't **_ bite only Foxy. The truth is that Fredbear escaped juvie...

"Mom you know why I did that, I didn't want life in prison. How would you feel having to grow up being treated like a slave?" Fredbear said. "Fredbear, you're not moved to house arrest. Are you?" Fredbear's mom asked. "no mom, I broke out." Fredbear answered. "You were supposed to be the better one... Remember your brother " Fredbear's mom asked. "You mean Fright Pear?" Fredbear asked. His mom face palmed then said "Nightmare, not Fright Pear."

Meanwhile…..

"Foxy, lighten up" Mangle said. "if I do I'll float away…" said Foxy. Mangle facepalmed.

{The Next Day At School}

"it's time for the revenge" Springtrap said. "Let's do this" Foxy said. Springtrap ran up the flagpole with Fredbear and surprise attack wedgied him, Springtrap left Fredbear hanging by his underwear from the top of the flagpole. A young girl walked up to Springtrap. "cool prank, original classic the hanging wedgie" she said. "thanks, not trying to be rude but, haven't I seen you before?" Springtrap asked. "I'm Sprinkle, Sprinkle Burgess. I'm a YouTuber" she said. "the girl who calls it poo tube?" Springtrap asked. "that's what she said" Sprinkle said as she walked away. "she's perfect…." Springtrap said. "somebody's got a crush…" Foxy teased. "no I don't!" Springtrap said. "then you're in love!" Foxy said. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Springtrap said. "that's what she said!" Foxy yelled as he ran into the school.

(That Day At Lunch)

"hey Bon-Bon guess what!" Foxy said as he slid into the bench. "Is it the new girl? I met her in my pre-calculus class." Bon-Bon said. "Well… just between you and me, Springy likes her. He even watches her YouTube videos." Foxy said. Chica sat down. "you'll never guess!" she said. "Sprinkle likes Springtrap?" Foxy asked. "No, she likes Fred!" Chica said. "CHICHI'S BOYFRIEND!" Bon-Bon said. "yeah, she's on dangerous grounds now…" Chica said. "no kidding, shit here she comes." Bon-Bon said. "hey Chichi, you know that new girl, she likes Fred…" Chica said.


End file.
